A Violet's Scent
by EVRYTHINHARRYPOTTER
Summary: How different would Harry's life be if he had a sister? Would his life be any better. What would happen after the war was over and love began to grow in her life? How protective is he? How close are they? Meet Violet Potter. She is a carbon copy of her mother Lily and is quite pretty (quite the head turner at school). Her life is full of hardships, just like her brother.
1. Chapter 1: Wizards and Witches

_**Don't worry, I will still keep up on my other stories, this one has just been sitting in my brain a while and I had to get it out... **_

_**I actually have the end completely written up along with a couple of middle scenes. It's all about filing it in now :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 1: Wizards and Witches**

"You awake?" Violet asked in the night while Dudley snored next to Harry. He smiled.

"Corse, you are only eleven once you know." She smiled sadly.

"Not that it will change anything." He heard her sniff. They had lived with the Dursleys for eleven years now, it was pure torture. Harry was forced to reside in the cupboard under the stairs while Violet took the closet in the hallway. They were both charged with cleaning the house and fixing meals. They were all the other had in the world.

Harry had messy black hair that would never stay put, he was gangly, yet short, and had a rounded face. His twin, Violet, had long, hip-length, wavy auburn hair, she was shorter than her brother by an inch and her features were a slight bit more pointed than his. The two things they held in common were their bright, piercing green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on their foreheads.

Bang! Violet jumped as someone knocked loudly on the door. Vernon and Petunia ran out of bed and Dudley woke with a start.

Bang! Violet scuffled over to Harry who wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Oh no!" Vernon roared. He ran back into the room and when he emerged he held a shotgun.

Bang! The door fell forward and in the doorway was a large figure. The figure entered. He was an enormous man with a large beard that covered most of his face and small eyes that were bright and loving when they spotted Violet and Harry sitting together on the floor, but cold and mean when viewing the Dursleys in the other corner. Vernon stood next to his wife, still holding the shotgun, and Dudley cowered behind them.

"Out!" Vernon yelled, but not as loud as before he had run for his shotgun.

"Aw, shut up Dursley." The man said, in response Vernon held up the shotgun even higher. So the large man plucked it from his fingertips and bent it in on its self, making it completely useless. "Now, then, Harry and Violet," He said sitting down on the couch, making it sink so that it was an inch above the floor, "I am Rubeus Hagrid, and I'm here to take yer to Hogwarts."

Violet and Harry looked at one another then back at Hagrid. Violet, always being the braver of the two spoke first.

"I'm sorry, sir, where are you taking us?" She asked in a polite yet small voice.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry of course. Oh yeah! I almost fergot yer letters!" He handed them each an envelope, envelopes which the Dursleys had been keeping from them for a month, letters that had caused them to run away into this small shack in the middle of the sea.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Violet asked in a whisper, awe struck as she lightly traced the emerald print on the front of the envelope.

"O' course! Yer parents were the best witch and wizard of their age, so naturally you would go to Hogwarts!"

Harry and Violet sat gaping at Hagrid. "Our parents were wizards?" Harry asked.

"Dursley!" Hagrid boomed as he stood suddenly and turned around to the small family cowering in the back. "Did you not tell these kids what they were?"

"No!" Petunia cried out, "We did not tell them what monsters they were!" Hagrid growled and pulled out a flowery pink umbrella. He then pointed it at Dudley who squealed loudly and clutched his backside. "Duddy- kins?" Petunia cried. She screamed when she saw the small pig tail poking out of the back of her son's trousers.

Violet gasped and Harry snickered in the background before Hagrid turned to them. "Yes," He said, "You are a wizard Harry, and you are a witch Violet." They beamed at each other and then at Hagrid who smiled right back

Harry and Violet ran together lugging their carts behind them trying to find platform 9 3/4. They had gone with Hagrid and gotten their school supplies and they even shared an owl named Hedwig who was snowy white and beautiful.

They stopped between platforms nine and ten staring in disbelief.

"There has to be someone else here to help us," Violet pointed out logically as she always did. Harry just sighed and leaned against his trolley.

"Give it up Vi, there is no such thing as platform 9 3/4, we're stuck here." Harry said after a few minutes. Just then a large family of red heads, who's hair was even brighter than Violet's bustled by. Harry caught the end of the youngest girls sentence.

"But mommy I want to go to Hogwarts too!" The young girl demanded.

"Next year Ginny darling, next year," Her mother said hurriedly.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Violet asked politely walking up towards the woman and her kids. Harry noticed the youngest few of the four boys looking at her a bit too long and walked up close next to her, taking on a slightly defensive pose. She rolled her eyes at him but still retained focus on the mother.

"Yes dears?" The woman asked kindly.

"We couldn't help but over hear that you were going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh of course! First years?" They nodded, "Yes, so is Ron here," she motioned to her youngest boy. He was slightly taller than Harry and had several freckles, as well as a dirt smudge on his nose. "Yes dears, we will help you through the barrier. Okay Percy you first. You see darlings just take your cart and run straight at the barrier."

Violet and Harry watched in horror as the eldest boy ran at the barrier and Violet cringed into her brother when she thought he would have made collision. But nothing happened. He simply glided through. After all of the other redheads had gone through Harry took a chance and ran head on at the barrier. He crossed over and looked back to see his sister coming in through large gates, over which a sign that read Platform 9 ¾ overhead.

The twins gaped at the large scarlet train. They stared in awe for a moment before grabbing their trunks and Hedwig and heading onto the train. They walked through, glancing at each compartment, only finding an empty one near the end. They heaved their trunks into the racks above their heads and sat down heavily on one side of the compartment.

"I think I'm gonna like being a witch." Violet commented casually. Harry laughed.

"I'm not if I have to face running at more brick walls," he joked. She giggled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"We'll be okay, yeah?" She asked uncertainly. He hooked an arm around her shoulders before answering.

"Yeah, as long as we have each other. Things will be bloody brilliant, you'll see." He assured her. She smiled and sighed contently.

"I hope nobody stares." She said after a while, "I mean, think about how people reacted in that pub when we went to diagon alley, I hope it's not like that all the time." She elaborated after he raised a questioning eyebrow.

Then the door to their compartment slid open and one of the red-haired boys came in. The youngest one Harry recalled, he still had a smudge on his nose.

"Is anyone sitting there?" He asked in a small voice, pointing to the seat across from Harry. The siblings shook their heads and he sat down.

"It's Ron right?" Violet asked, still casually leaning on her brother. He nodded.

"Um, are you guys, uh, Violet and Harry Potter?" He asked very quickly. The twins exchanged a look before nodding. Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Yes," Harry said to Violet, "They are gonna stare." Violet burst into laughter with her brother and after a while Ron laughed too. The three talked for a while, the twins asking Ron all about the wizarding world and him asking them all about the muggle one and their memories of Voldemort.

About half-way through the long train ride Harry and Violet indulged in candy from the trolley. Violet picked things that she thought would taste good, while Harry just bought one or more of everything. Violet stared in disgust as Harry and Ron dug in, stuffing their faces with sweets.

Later on a girl with large, bushy, brown hair called Hermione came with a round faced boy named Neville, asking about a toad. Hermione taunted a bit of her know-it-all-ism before advising that they put on their robes.

"I like her," Violet proclaimed, Harry and Ron stood at her in disbelief before Violet stood. "And she is right, it is time to get our robes on. I'll go and put mine on. See ya, Four Eyes." She added as she grabbed her robes and walked out.

"Four Eyes?" Ron questioned, a large smile on his face.

"She's called me that for years, and no one else gets to call me that!" Harry said defensively. Ron laughed as did Harry.

The compartment door slid open and a blond haired boy with sharp features stood behind it, flanked by two of the largest eleven-year-olds Harry had ever seen.

"We heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment, along with his sister." The blond boy said. Harry nodded.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," The boy said extending his hand. Harry made no move to take it. He didn't like how presumptuous the boy was being. After a moment Malfoy pulled his hand back before noticing Ron for the first time. "You know, Potter, you might want to keep better company, there are those who can ruin a reputation in a ere second." Draco said, looking down his nose at Ron.

"You don't even know who I am!" Ron protested.

"Oh, I know exactly who you are _Weasley_. My father has told me all about you and your blood-traitor family." Malfoy sneered, "Anyway Potter, you should come sit with us, we are better company than… some."

"I think I can tell which wizards I want to sit with and which I don't, _Malfoy_." Harry said heatedly.

"Excuse me," Violet's voice rang out from behind the boys still flanking Draco. "I would like to return to my compartment if it's not too much to ask." The boy stepped aside and Violet walked into the room, immediately sensing the tension.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said taking a step forward, holding out his hand again, Violet piquing his interest.

"Hello Draco, I'm Violet Potter, this is my brother Harry and our new friend Ron." Violet said politely, taking Draco's proffered hand. The two smiled at each other for a moment before Harry spoke up.

"Vi, let go of his hand." Harry said heatedly.

"Harry, don't be such a jerk!" Violet scolded, "He's been nothing but nice!"

"You weren't here before when he was mocking Ron's family!" Harry objected.

Violet raised her eyebrows and looked back at Draco, who sneered at Harry. "It was nice to meet you Violet. Potter, Weasley." Then Malfoy turned on his heel and walked out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle following behind. The threesome stared at the door, Violet confused, Harry and Ron upset.

"You two should really get changed." Violet said after a while. Then Harry and Ron busied themselves, cleaning and changing before the train got to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

As Violet, Harry and Ron all spoke of their excitement and worries for the upcoming school year the train came to a halt. They all stood up nervously and made their way out of the compartment and over to Hagrid standing tall in the sea of students calling, "Firs' years!"

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry called as he and his twin waved with large smiles.

"Hey you two!" Hagrid smiled his large grin at them as they came and stood by him.

Once all of the first years had gathered Hagrid explained that they would be riding across the lake in boats to Hogwarts for this first year.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid called to everyone as they all piled into the boats.

"Who's our fourth?" Ron asked, Violet looked around and then began waving someone over.

"Hermione!" She called. Ron and Harry groaned as the bushy haired girl neared. Violet shot them both glares before turning and smiling at Hermione. "Come ride with us?" She asked.

"Sounds wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. Violet smiled and they all climbed into the boat.

"My brothers say there's a giant squid in the lake," Ron said nervously as he peered over the edge. Violet's eyes grew large as she looked over the edge as well, meanwhile her brother grew slightly green in the face and tried to stay in the center of the boat at all times.

"I wouldn't worry, when I read Hogwarts A History it never mentioned any deaths from the squid, I think we'll be safe."

"Well, we're like magnets to danger…" Violet muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at her.

"Oh, nothing. We've just gotten into some weird situations before." Violet said off handedly.

"That usually happens with young witches and wizards that don't know what they are. They can't recognize the signs and end up causing a whole bunch of trouble for everyone." Ron informed them.

"Oh good, so we won't be complete weirdoes," Harry said in quite the unoptimistic way.

Violet was the only one who laughed, Hermione and Ron just stared questioningly at them, although it was hard to tell as it was quite dark outside.

"Well, you see, we've never fit in, in the muggle world. Our cousin convinced everyone at school to hate us early on, making it difficult to be accepted. " Violet informed them, "And then when we were immediately praised by the entire wizarding world, we were a bit disappointed. When we were first told that we were magical it was like a blessing, and we hoped that we would finally be treated like we were normal… but we weren't."

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, we promise to treat you just as if you were normal, boring people… just with awesome histories and famous lives." Ron grinned. Everyone laughed this time.

The boat docked a little while later and everyone clambered out and slowly followed the large group of students as they all made their way to the large castle. The first years lined up in the entrance hall and they all grew very nervous. Violet grabbed Harry's hand and they stood trying to calm each other (even though they knew it wouldn't work as they themselves were quite nervous).

Soon, after some instructions from Professor McGonagall they all filed into the Great Hall, where four tables were positioned and all the students sitting there were staring at the long line.

Violet felt most of the eyes fall on her and her brother, and in her nervousness she decided to look towards the head table where all of the teachers were seated. This was a mistake.

When she looked up she saw a mean looking man with greasy black hair sending an awful look at her brother, this caused Violet to increase her grip on Harry's hand. Then the scary man's gaze turned to Violet and it softened, the man's eyes even began to water a bit. He blinked several times, trying to keep the tears from overflowing and continued to stare at Violet in a forlorn way.

The line stopped and soon Professor McGonagall was back, this time carrying a stool with a dirty, old, torn and patched hat on it. She set it down and, to all the first year's amazement, it began to sing out of a hole directly above the brim.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart:

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where the are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone burst into applause and many of the first years let out a sigh of relief. Soon after all the applause died out McGonagall began to read the names, and one by one each student came and were sorted.

Abbott, Hannah – Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan – Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry – Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy – Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender – Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent – Slithering

Violet watched as they all hurried to each of their house tables and a knot grew in her stomach. She had learned a bit about all the houses from Ron on the train ride and she was very scared, what if she was sorted into Slytherin? Would that make her evil

Flinch-Fletchley, Justin – Hufflepuff

Harry nervously flattened his hair, a habit he had grown accustomed to as he would always try to hide his scar in public.

Finnigan, Seamus – Gryffindor

Granger, Hermione – Gryffindor

Violet clapped quietly as Ron groaned from behind her.

"What if we aren't chosen at all?" Harry whispered from in front of Violet. Violet sucked in a breath, they both increased their grip on one another's hand. Violet tuned out for a bit as she imagined all of the possible things that could go wrong.

Longbottom, Neville – Gryffindor

MacDougal, Morag – Hufflepuff

Malfoy, Draco – Slytherin

Harry sneered as Malfoy sauntered over to the stool and confidently placed the hat on his head.

The line was decreasing rapidly, and the time for Harry and Violet to be sorted drawing nearer and nearer.

Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil, Perks. They all went, and then:

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall cried. Suddenly the entire hall froze for a moment and it was easy to hear people whispering and shifting to get a look as Harry slowly made his way down to the front .

Violet watched, holding her breath as Harry sat for the longest time as the hat decided. It could be heard muttering to it's self, although no one could make out what it was saying.

After what felt like hours the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the right side of the hall burst into the loudest set of cheers yet. Violet watched as her brother walked shakily to the table.

"Potter, Violet!" McGonagall called. Silence. As Violet walked slowly up to the stool no one moved, no one even breathed. They all wanted to see where the second half of the legendary twins would end up.

Violet sat on the stool and slowly lowered the hat over her head so that it fell over her eyes, blocking her view of the student body, thankfully.

"Hmm," Violet heard the had mumble, "You are difficult, much like your brother. Although you are much more powerful. Yes. You would do well in any house, you are destined to be a great witch no matter what." Violet sat stalk still and quiet, not knowing what to say. "Though, I think you would do best along side your brother… Yes, so you shall. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed the last word to the hall.

Violet smiled, happy to be with her brother and new friend Hermione, as she took the hat off, placed it on the stool and hurried over to the table and sat next to her brother. The right side of the hall had exploded so violently that most of the teachers had begun laughing. Fred and George had begun chanting, "We got the Potters! We got the Potters!" And several others had joined in.

Violet hugged her brother and then beamed at the rest of the table who slowly quieted down. She then turned her attention up toward the head table. She spotted the greasy haired professor once more but looked past him in a hurry. She saw an old wizard sitting in the middle of the table, his beard was snow white and flowed down to his stomach.

Violet realized she recognized him but couldn't remember from where, she decided to think about it later and turned her attention back to the four first years that remained to be sorted.

Thomas, Dean – Gryffindor

Turpin, Lisa, - Ravenclaw

Weasley, Ron – Gryffindor

Zabini, Blaise, - Slytherin

Ron joined them at their table and was congratulated by his older brother Percy who was sitting next to Harry.

The man with the long white beard and long white hair then stood and Violet remembered who he was.

"Is that Albus Dumbledore?" She asked Percy after she had leaned around her brother.

Percy nodded and Violet smiled as she directed her attention back to him.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He then sat down once more. Violet laughed as she applauded with everyone else, she then referred back to Percy.

"Is he – a bit mad?" She asked.

"Mad? He's a genius!" Percy insisted before continuing, "Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

The twins gasped in unison. Suddenly the entire table was full of several plates overflowing with food of every kind. The twins stared in wonder for a while before attacking it all. They devoured as much as possible.

Once dinner was finished the meals disappeared and were soon replaced with several desserts.

Violet groaned, "I'm going to implode!" She complained, but ate some ice cream anyway. As they all spoke she let her gaze wander once more, and again it fell on the scary teacher.

"Who is the professor with the greasy black hair?" She asked. Everyone turned to look and Percy scrunched his nose in distaste.

"That's Professor Snape," He said, "He's quite mean, favors his own house. He's the head of Slytherin."

"I don't think he likes me much." Harry said as Snape sneered at him.

"He nearly cried when he looked at me the first time," Violet informed them all. They all looked at her quizzically and she just shrugged.

Soon dinner had ended and they all lumbered up the many different passageways to their Gryffindor common room, following Percy. No one really paid much mind to where they were going as they were all slipping into a coma like state after eating so much.

They all immediately went to bed once they made it upstairs. They all slept quite well that night. Especially the Potter twins, for once, they were happy.


	3. An Apology and an Update

I want to apologize to all my readers who thought I had given up on my stories.

When I had first started writing it was very close to the beginning of my final exams, so I had to stop and focus on those for a while, leaving me with no opportunities to write.

Since then I have started a summer internship between school years at a children's center, I spend my days from 8:00 to 5:30 there, and when I'm home I am learning another language (Spanish, as my mother is pushing me to do so)

I realized today when I gained another follower how long it's truly been and I lost track of the time.

I am SO SORRY everyone, I will work as hard as possible to get some writing time in, and the next time you hear from me I will have made some additions to all of my stories. I am planning on only having two more chapters for the Epic Love Story of Lily Evans and James Potter. So expect the ending very soon.

Again I am so sorry and hope you all can forgive me and pick up with the stories again.

Thanks so much,

EVRYTHINHARRYPOTTER


End file.
